


Passive Aggressive is at least a change of pace

by BeaRyan



Series: Writing warm ups [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: Miller and Jackson join Spacekru and Clarke for breakfast before the first trip to the ground.Close 3rd person POV Miller.  Open, happy Becho.  No whomp, but this isn't a work Clarke stans are likely to enjoy.  In keeping with Jason's statement that all is not forgiven.





	Passive Aggressive is at least a change of pace

Miller sipped his hot algae slurry and sighed. In the bunker even warming the water for breakfast had been a luxury that required fuel resources they didn’t have, but a warm cup of slime was still slime. Today they’d go to the planet. Today would be better. 

Murphy and his girl were already sitting next to each other in tense, horny silence. Whatever was going on there wasn’t something he wanted any part of. 

Raven and the guy who wanted to be her lapdog were leaning against the wall and flirting. Poor guy looked like his balls had been blue for at least a week, but after what men had put Raven through on Earth he was probably going to have to earn it. It was safer for him anyway. Echo and Murphy weren’t people you wanted to cross, and both seemed ready to strike out at anyone who even looked at Raven hard. It made sense in a way. Harper and Monty had probably been the least aggressive members of their kru. With those two gone and Jordan in gray space, that made Raven the baby. She was going to hate that as soon as she realized it. 

Clarke was shuffling mugs in front of a cabinet in the corner, rearranging things that were already in place and slowly driving Jordan crazy. He was as eager to please as she was eager to get out of this room. The closest thing she had to a friend in this group was Jackson, and even his soft heart knew she’d chosen the other side of a war less than a week ago in waking time. 

It was one thing to accept intellectually that there was only one side now, humanity, and another to feel it. There had, in theory, only been one side on the Ark, too, but that had been an often fatal power struggle, and people like Clarke were the ones who’d made the deadly calls. Miller had never had that kind of power, never wanted it. He’d seen what it did to people and how irrationally they’d act to keep it. 

Clarke was a nobody now, less than nobody. It was a big fall from Princess, leader of the 100, the queen’s girlfriend, and the only adult in the world of the only other person alive. She hadn’t handled her first taste of no status well. Maybe she’d get used to it like a warm cup of algae, but maybe her new life would always feel like hot sludge in her mouth, something she forced down while searching for other options. 

Bellamy entered the breakfast room looking exhausted but content, and it didn’t escape Miller’s notice that Clarke lit up at the arrival. Better to twist the knife and put her in her place than to let her think she could cozy up to Bellamy and step back into power. 

Jackson beat him to the punch. He said, “So Echo’s Western Orthodox, huh?” 

Bellamy shrugged and made his way to the mugs in the corner, nudging Clarke out of the way when she didn’t move. “Not sure what you mean.” 

“In the bunker we had to sort out the religious traditions of heda worship. Azgeda and parts of a few other clans were labelled Western Orthodox. They’re kind of the opposite of Trikru. Trikru is all about honor. Western Orthodox is all about tying yourself deeper to your family. Growing your family.” 

Bellamy nodded. “Yeah. That tracks.” 

“So if you were marking the loss of two family members last night, Harper and Monty, Echo was religiously obligated to try to make a couple of new family members.” 

Bellamy bit his lip then grinned, saying it all while saying nothing. 

Murphy wasn’t so restrained. “Their bedroom is next to mine. If she’s not pregnant it’s not for lack of trying.” 

Clarke turned away from the conversation, back to organizing the mugs. To Miller’s surprise, Jackson didn’t let the topic die. “Your implant broke in a fight back before you went to space, right? I remember picking the pieces out. Are you and Echo starting a family? You’ve been together seven years.” 

Miller looked at Jackson. “Seven?” 

Jackson's attention never left Bellamy. “She’s the girl you were sneaking off with after Mount Weather, right? Clarke abandoned us all and you went back with the recovery party to bury the bodies. Arkers weren’t the only ones there.”

A series of looks flew back and fourth between Bellamy and Murphy before Murphy put down his mug and leaned back in his chair muttering, “I freaking knew it.” 

To Jackson Bellamy said, “We count it as together for three years.”

“That’s a good time to have a baby. No reason not to, we need to rebuild the human race, she’s got a religious calling.” Jackson’s voice trailed off as he spoke. 

Murphy didn’t hesitate. “Grounder girls aren’t genetically engineered to survive on algae. Not supposed to get them pregnant until we get a complete food source, so unless Bellamy has been naughty –“

Echo’s voice preceded her as she came in from the hallway and cut in to the conversation. “Knock it off, Murphy.” 

Murphy put on a face that mocked innocence. “Knock what off?”

“Making Bellamy paranoid. We’ll find food on the planet, complete nutrition. I was eating well enough on Earth and on rations once we got on the ship. It’s only been a few days on algae. Everything is fine.” 

Bellamy's poker face failed, and his eyes gave away his joy and fear. “For a spy you’re pretty bad at keeping secrets.” 

Clarke was still facing the cabinet when she said, “Congratulations.” Her voice betrayed a range of emotions, none of them happy, and Miller almost felt bad for her. 

“Thanks,” Bellamy said then crossed the room to take Echo into his arms. “We’d planned to get a dog when we got to earth, but no dogs and then…” He laughed, not elaborating on the thought process that had led them to substitute a pregnancy and a war for a puppy. Whatever had happened, both he and Echo seemed cautiously pleased with the development. 

Murphy had never met a boundary he didn’t want to cross. “So when did this happen? Are you naming this kid Polis, Eden, or Ellegius?” Maybe he was genuinely curious, but Miller didn't miss the way Murphy checked for Clarke's response as he emphasized the breadth of Bellamy and Echo's relationship.

Echo answered, “It’s bad luck to focus too much on what you can't control.”

Bellamy’s arms tightened around her. “Let’s get down to the planet, sort out the food situation, and control what we can. We can do this. We *will* do this.”

The group quickly finished their drinks and left the room, clustered around Bellamy and Echo. 

Clarke, alone, brought up the rear.


End file.
